Pneumatic motors or air motors, though widely used for hand tools and other applications, suffer from certain disadvantages. One disadvantage is that the amount of torque or power that can be generated by the motor is constrained by the rate of flow and the pressure of the air or other gas being used. Another disadvantage is that the motors have a limited lifetime, and quality may degrade over time. For example, vanes may wear excessively and/or unevenly, for example due to contact with the cylinder, such that the vane may no longer form a seal with the cylinder, whereby air will flow past the vane resulting in loss of applied pressure, hence loss of torque and power. For another example, residue from oil used to lubricate the motor may accumulate as a sticky gum-like substance on surfaces, causing vanes to become stuck in the slots of the rotor and fail to slide out, thus again resulting in loss of applied pressure and consequent loss of torque and power. Another disadvantage is that the motors require significant maintenance, such as regular lubrication, even upon every use. Accordingly, there is a need for improvements that address these issues.